Hate, Love, HARMONY!
by anaralii
Summary: The Weasley children are forced to stay at their new neighbor's, from Amercia, house. Can the two Newell Sisters plus a Russian man in the mafia's daughter, match the twin's pranks? Or will their damn hormones get in the way?
1. Moving Day!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Weasley family, Hogwarts, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Draco Malfoy, or any other character, places, and things created by J.K. Rowling. I **do** own The Newell Family, and Veronika.

Chapter 1: Moving day.

Deanna Newell awoke to her mother and father opening her postered door in her room smiling whispering. "I wonder how she'll take the news." Her mother said. "Well, she'll have to live with it, since I'm not changing my mind." Her father said stubbornly. They continued to whisper back and forth, with the door open.  
"Um, Mom? Dad? I'm awake now." Deanna said, pulling her covers off and stepping into her terry cloth slippers. "Is there something you wanted?" Deanna asked still groggy from the late night she had. It was early Saturday morning, and her parents usually didn't wake her up unless she had work, or they had big news to tell her.  
Her mother jumped at the voice coming from the small bed along the wall. She stood up straighter and was about to say something, but her husband cut her off.  
"We're moving to London. I got a job at the ministry. We're leaving tomorrow, so pack all of your stuff NOW!" her father said quickly, and slammed the door on an angry faced Deanna.  
"WHAT! We're moving to LONDON? I refuse, I/m not going, you can/t make me, and I/d rather DIE than leave everyone here! Jeff and I were finally starting to..."  
"Who's Jeff?" Deanna's happy mother said.  
"WHO IS JEFF!" Her protective father said.  
"No one, I'm up. I'll be packed and ready to go by the end of the day, I swear!" She said quickly so her father would drop the subject. It didn't seem to work.   
"Who is Jeff?" her father asked again, but Deanna could here her mom telling him to drop it and be grateful she isn't too angry with them.  
"Hmph," Deanna said. "London. Well, I guess I'll have to make the most of it. It's not like I have a choice in the matter. Come to think of it, I heard Knock Turn alley has a great joke shop, none of those childish bloodied lollipops and whatnot. I'm talking quality stuff, like..."but she couldn't finish her thought because her older sister, Janae came bounding in the room, obviously angry at the news she had just received.  
"How could they do this to us! How could they just...just...Agh! I'm so incredibly angry!" With that she stomped out of the room obviously to go rant to her best friend Willy.  
"She's so dumb sometimes, isn't she Eevie?" Deanna said soothingly to her Rhodesian-Ridgeback dog lying on the ground in its rug in the corner. Eevie just lifted her head, and then dropped it back on the ground, not interested in what she was saying.

Meanwhile, right next to the Burrow, a whole crew of muggle construction workers were erecting a huge house. So large it over-shadowed the Burrow ten times over. Ron looked out of his window and was greeted by a crane hauling lumber and other supplies to the workers on higher floors.  
"Damn, that house is going up so fast, isn't it Ginny?" but Ginny wasn't paying any attention to her older brother, who was extremely envious of the new home being built. Ron scoffed, and looked back at the house.  
"Just another thing for that great big git, Malfoy to hassle me about. I can just see it now.'Hey Weasel! Jealous of the great big house next to your barn?'" Ron said under his breath. Back at the Newell household, there was complete chaos while everyone was running about packing up their things, magically and otherwise. Mrs. Newell was a muggle, and was incredibly envious of her daughters and husband magicking everything into boxes, and trunks.  
"Here mom, let me help you with that." Janae said bitterly, still exceptionally troubled with the move.  
"Thanks honey. I'm just so frustrated with all this. Your father could have given me a little more time to pack everything up. And don't give me that attitude." After a long day of packing, grumbling from very member of the family, and lots of screaming from Aubrey, the youngest in the family, they set off for a large hill by the Newell's old home. Once they reached the top of the hill. They looked around for the port key.  
After about a half hour of no luck in finding it: "Everyone look harder for the port key, it has to be here somewhere. The minister can't've hid it that hard, honestly, no one even comes up here anyways." About 5 minutes later a shriek came just over the top of the hill.  
"Alas! I have found what has been missing." Deanna said solemnly.  
"Oh shut-up and give it here" Janae said angrily.  
"Jumping jellybeans Jage! It looks like someone's got a massive wedgy. I'm thinking, that you're going to have to catch me." Deanna said. She was much faster, and was in better physical shape than her sister, so she knew that she had the upper hand.  
"Deanna! If you don't give me the port key right now, you are SO grounded!"   
"Gosh dad, you're no fun!" Deanna said fake-sulking.   
She handed the port-key, a very dirty cardboard box, to her father. He activated it and they all came forth and touched it at the same time. They swirled into a blur of their surroundings, the came to a thud on their doorstep. It was very crowded with the five in the family, plus Eevie, and a very agitated owl, named Gravy, the family's owl. They all were on the ground fighting to get up, so Deanna thought it would be extremely hilarious to bite people when they got in her face, which was very hard not to do so. Everyone including Eevie got bite at least once before they got into their new house.  
"Goodness, all the magic in the world, and they can't get that new paint smell out." Mrs. Newell muttered.  
Janae, Deanna, and Aubrey raced up the stairs to claim their rooms. Once they got to the top floor and looked into the rooms, which were at least two times the size of their old rooms. All of their things were unpacked already by new house elves, so they all collapsed on their beds from a long day of packing, and fell asleep.

Deanna didn't seem to notice all of the new furniture in her new bedroom. She awoke to a strange looking room, very unlike her old room, but very comfortable. All of her posters were on her walls, with large amounts of space in between them. Her new furniture was beautiful. A canopy bed carved into cherry oak stood in the middle of the far wall, a full sized dresser stood across from it, in cherry walnut as well. Two night tables on either side of the bed had American magazines on the tops, with new electronics on top of them. The walls were painted dark blue, and the chi was fabu!  
Deanna rolled out of her bed and noticed a sliding door to the left of her. She opened it and shrieked. Her mom came running in exclaiming "I know its dreadful darling, but don't cry, it's going to be fine, ok!"

"MOM! Get a hold of yourself. CHECK OUT MY CLOSET! Oh my gravy boat mom, I love my new room, I love our new house, I love the world!" She loudly exclaimed, getting lost in her new sanctuary. Her mom slipped out and went downstairs to see the rest of the house, and make a large breakfast for the family.  
Deanna eventually came out of her sanctuary, only because she was stinking it up.  
"Ugh, I haven't washed in days!" Deanna muttered, walking out of her room. She looked high and low for the bathroom door, singing, more like screaming, ninety nine bottles of rum on the wall, until she bumped into Janae.  
"Hey, umm, have you seen the bathroom?" She asked.  
"You haven't seen yet!" Janae exclaimed, very unlike her usual brooding self. "Follow me!" She dragged Deanna back into her room, and pointed to the portrait of a swimming merman.  
"Peaches and cream" Janae said looking at a slip of paper on Deannaï¿½s new dresser.  
The door slowly slid open and opened up into an immaculate bathroom. It was painted a light mauve color, and had a marble bathtub filling most of the room. There were about 15 knobs on it.  
"Janae, did we all die in a crazy go nuts terrorist attack?" Deanna asked trying to hold her breath.  
"Ummm, I hope not." Janae responded puzzled by her sister's remark.   
"Good, then leave me alone, because I smell, and I want a bath. LOOK AT IT!" Deanna screamed.  
Janae shuffled out, after she told Deanna that she recommends the 4th knob to the left. "It smells scrumptious" she said, taken aback herself by what she had just said, and then "shuffled out"  
Deanna enjoyed a luxurious morning spent in the tub until her mother called her out for her favorite breakfast. Sunny side up eggs, toast lathered in butter, fried hash, and freshly squeezed orange juice. Tang would also suffice, since they didn't have any oranges because of the move.  
"It's ok mom! I'll have EXTREME TANG! YEYAW! I love Tang! I love Tang! I LOVE TANG!" she screamed throughout the new house, now because of glade plugins, smelled of freshly washed linen.  
"Deanna! Quit screaming, you'll wake the neighbors!" Her father said motioning with his head to their house, was very small compared to the new one they were currently in.  
"Hmm, I wonder if anyone hot lives their." Deanna asked herself.  
"Oh Deanna, get your head off of boys and sugar for a moment, and fix your mind of the important things! School starts next week, and we have to get all of our stuff tomorrow at umm, what was that place called mum?" Janae asked her mother.  
"Diagon Alley dearest." Her mom responded focusing more on her new edition of Time magazine.  
"Yeah, Diagon Alley" Janae said, still not sounded like herself. She sounded more like a 5 year old, waiting to open presents on Christmas eve, than the 17 year old that she was.   
"Janae, you sound like a 5 year old waiting for mom and dad to wake up on Christmas morning." Deanna smirked at her sister.   
"Excuse me? I'm 5? If I'm five, then you are 4. You are a year younger than me you know." Janae pointed out to her sister.   
"Thanks sis, I never would have guessed!" Deanna said sarcastically, but Janae never had the chance to respond, because the door rang, and outside stood 6 Weasley's brimming with pride of their new neighbors. All except one, a red headed, red cheeked, red eared Ron.

A/N: Ok, so I rewrote this chapter, because on other websites people were getting very angry at some of the things I wrote. I hope this is better for ya'll!


	2. The Weasley Introduction

"I'll get it!" Deanna exclaimed at the top of her lungs. She lunged for the door, but before she could make it out of the dining room, her sister dove for her legs and took her down rugby style. They started cat fighting for awhile, until noticing all 7 Weasleys walk through the door to the dining room, followed by a harsh looking man that the two girls called father. Their mother cleared her throat motioning for the girls to get off of the ground and welcome their guests. Deanna and Janae both rose to their feet quickly and dusted themselves off.

Janae held out her hand first to the older lady. "Hiya, I'm Janae. I'm the oldest girl here. I'll be in 7th year at… Pogwarts?" One of the twins was trying to hold in a laugh, burying his face into the other twins' shoulder. Janae shot him a glare so sharp you could cut up some steak and serve it on a silver platter. Once the boy stopped laughing, through gasps and holding his side to massage the stitch. "Darling, that's Hogwarts. Should probably get the name of your school right before going there." He said. Janae sent him another sharp glare, before turning back to the mother. "I'm sure we'll have a marvelous time with your sons at school. They seem…interesting."

The woman was taken aback. _Interesting? My Fred and George? More like a pain in the-_

But she couldn't finish her thought because Janae was waving her hand across the woman's face like mad trying to get her attention.

"Uhh, may I ask your name ma'am?" Janae questioned.

"Oh. I'm sorry sweetheart. My name is Mrs. Weasley. These are my sons, and daughter." She said smiling at the small girl on the end. The woman cleared her voice. "Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny." She said, smiling at the girl again. She nodded at Janae and smiled, which made her feel quite awkward.

"Excuse my husband's absence please; he had something urgent come up in the Ministry. I hear you start working there? Office of Mythical creatures?" She asked Mr. Newell.

He nodded. "Yes, I worked in the Ministry in America for 15 years, of course, when the job in London came up, I said yes to it right away! I've always wanted to work in England. America is so…thuggish." Mr. Newell said, smiling at the woman.

"Well, isn't that nice. My husbands name is Arthur Weasley. I do hope you two become friends. He works for the office of muggle affairs. He's always been to fixated on muggle objects. Maybe you could talk to him sometime?" She asked Mrs. Newell.

"I would be glad to Mrs. Weasley. It's nice to be able to talk to wizards and have them know something about muggle things." Mrs. Weasley just smiled. She looked very distant.

"Uhhh, I'm Deanna!" Deanna said, taking Mrs. Weasley's hand in hers. "I'm also goin' to 'Pogwarts', if ya know what I mean." Deanna said, nudging the thunderstruck woman, who was obviously appalled at her behavior.

"Well. I think we must be going then. Please, come for dinner tonight, Arthur will be home, and he would love it if you would join us." Mrs. Weasley said, hopefully. "And, if you'd come with us to Diagon Alley…to get the children's things." She said, all the while, the twins were making faces at the two girls in disgust. "Fred! George! Do stop that this instant, it's not polite!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, horrified of her sons etiquette. The Newell parents just laughed and nodded.

"We would love to come to dinner tonight, and to Diagon Alley. We were planning to make the trip there anyway, but it would be much lovelier to spend the day there with someone we know, and who knows their way around the town!" Mrs. Newell said, enthusiastically. Deanna just mimicked a gagging noise and smiled at Janae, who in turn, suppressed a giggle. Mr. Newell shot her a piercing glare, but Deanna just smirked.

_ All in a days work my friend._ She thought.

_ Oh Deanna, quit that. He knows what's best for you. Anyways, quit trying to flirt with these dorks. They have red hair, and probably haven't washed in days! They smell horrid! Why in heavens name did mother have to accept their offer _Janae thought back, but Deanna just smirked at her sister and walked out of the room, without excusing herself.

"I'm so sorry about her Mrs. Weasley; she has a mind of her own." Mrs. Weasley just laughed.

"You want to talk about mind of their own? My sons, Fred and George are such pranksters! They can't go one minute without thinking up a way to humiliate another person! If I didn't know any better, I would have to think that they were raised by animals!" Mrs. Weasley said.

The adults sat around talking for an hour or so more. Janae slipped out like Deanna had done about 10 minutes after Deanna had left. She was getting very bored of their conversation, and had to get away.

"So Fred, my friend, how did you like the new neighbors?" George said laughing as he walked up the steps to the Burrow.

"Neighbors? More like American fiends. Did you see that…Janae girl? The way she was giving me those stares would make a guy think that no one in the world likes him. I hate it when girls do that!" Fred said weakly.

"Oh, but you should have seen Deanna. You wanna call Janae bad? Well Deanna was worse! She could have sliced your skull in half with one stare she could. I tell you, if even one of them is in Gryffindor, I swear I hand myself with the best quills I have!" George replied quickly, so his mother wouldn't hear. Unfortunately, Ron heard and butted in. "I think that Deanna girl is kind of cute, don't you?" They all but gagged at the words.

"Cute? CUTE!? Ron, they're more like Hell Spawn!" George said exasperated.

Ron just shrugged at bounded up the stairs to his room, where Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger, his best friends in the whole world, sat on his bed talking a very lengthy conversation about the Unspeakables in the Ministry.

"Well, maybe they aren't even human at all! They could be…elves?" Harry guessed.

"Two short Harry. They couldn't be elves, they're just too—"but Hermione couldn't finish her sentence, because Ron came dashing through the door.

"You know those new neighbors of mine?! Well, in George's words, the two girls that live there is Hell Spawn." Ron said angrily, tossing his wand onto the bed.

"Now Ron, they couldn't be Hell Spawn. Hell Spawn lost its name in the 1487 riot in Berlin; don't you remember Professor Bins talking about it?" Hermione said quickly.

"Now Hermione, you can't try and believe Ron actually pays attention in those dumb lectures that no one in Merlin's name needs to know about!" Fred mimicked Ron's voice; after he thrust open the door to his room.

"Fred! George! OUT NOW!" Ron bellowed.

"Ok! Ok! We're gone!" George said, pulling his brother out along with him.


	3. New intros, dinner on the side

"Arthur dear. We have no other choice! Dumbledore needs us for the Order, and with the extendable ears the twins' conjured up last summer, I'm afraid of what they'll think up next. We can't risk having them hear what is going on in the wizarding world…behind the news." Molly Weasley said urging her husband to see how she was thinking.

"Molly! We don't even know them! They could be…Death Eaters for all we know! Many of those American Death Eaters haven't been figured out yet. I mean, for Merlin's sake Molly! We can't trust them with our _children! _We have Harry here as well! If Voldemort's followers got their hands on the boy…I couldn't forgive myself!" Arthur said looking at his feet. Molly walked around the table in the dimly lit kitchen to wrap her arms around her husband.

"Darling…I know how Death Eaters act. These people are less of Death Eaters than we are! Hell! Tammie is a muggle!" Molly urged, talking about Mrs. Newell.

"Muggle?" Arthur asked his eyes widening like a little boys on his birthday. "Well…I guess we'll see once I meet them tonight then, won't we?" Arthur said getting up from the table, a lot happier with the whole situation than he was before Dumbledore's owl sent the Weasley parents a message begging them to head to The Order's headquarters immediately.

"See that you get dinner ready soon! I want to impress our new neighbors!" Arthur called back whistling a song he knew.

Molly laughed at Arthur's quick defeat and stood up to get dinner started.

"Ginny!" Molly called to her daughter. "Could you come in here? I need some help with dinner!"

"Yes mum, I'll be right there." Ginny called back.

A minute later, Ginny was inside the kitchen taking orders from her mother left and right. "Sweep the floor, wash this pot, go outside and fetch me a egg from the chickens, taste this, is it good enough?" and so on and so forth. Ginny just nodded respectfully. When Molly was getting down to business, there was no stopping her.

"Ron! Just admit it! You think she's hot! It's so obvious! Just say it!" George cried impatiently, pinning Ron to the ground in a full headlock.

"I—won't—say—it!" Ron bellowed back, trying hard not to stop breathing.

"Aww, you're no fun." Fred mused to Ron.

* * *

"Deanna! Where did you put my hair straightener?! I swear to Buddha when I get my hands on you I'll Crucio you so fast you feel it before it even hits you!" 

"Awww, Jaygiepoo! Don't be angry with me! I swear to you I didn't take it. I mean honestly, why do you need it anyways? You're hair is as flat at a board…kind of like your chest." Deanna said, taking off down the hallway before it could register in Janae's mind.

"Gosh dang you to heck, Scuba Steve! I need it so my hair won't be fly away yucky." Janae screamed down the hallway, then took off after her.

"You're a whore" Aubrey said, not looking up from the block she was playing with, to her older sister whom was flying past her after Deanna, in her little baby voice.

"JANAE! WHAT HAVE YOU TAUGHT YOUR SISTER?!" Her mother's voice filtered through the house like it had a charm cast on it. Janae growled and ran down the hallway ignoring her mother's voice.

Deanna flung the door to her room so fast about 7 pictures and posters flew off each wall in her room. She was so angry at this that she forgot to turn her light on and just raced towards the fallen poster of Tom Welling.

"Oh! You poor baby! I'm soo sorry my darling!" She kissed the paper man's lips and embraced it. In the corner of the room, a non-human figure darted towards the closet. Deanna turned, wide eyed and bushy tailed to the noise she had just heard. The door opened…then closed again. Deanna quickly opened her trunk, pulled out her wand, and still wide eyed, tried to make her way towards the closet, but her feet wouldn't move. They were planted to the ground like a rooted Bubotuber.

"Oh…my…funnybone. I swear I'm going to die." Deanna mumbled turning a very pale white.

_Janae…I know you're mad at me…but there is someone…something in my closet. I swear I'll give you your straightener if you come and save me. QUICK! It's moving!_

Janae could feel her sisters panic after her message and came running. Deanna always ruined her things, stole her clothes, stole her boyfriends, ruined everything from her, but she loved her sister, and if she was in trouble she would always come running.

_I'm coming Deanna! Stay right where you are, I'll apparate in._ She felt her sister nod, and then there was a pop, and then another pop, when she suddenly appeared at her sister's side.

_How long has it been in there Deanna?_

_Not long big sis, I just came in, and when my posters fell down, I heard someone run into the closet as If they were trying to hide from me It didn't look human. It was hunched over running like a werewolf. I'm soo scared!_

Janae took her sisters hand, trying to comfort her, and trying to comfort herself. She would never admit it, but something about the description of the werewolf caught her off guard, and she too was scared out of her mind. Janae nodded to her little sister and walked towards the door. The sudden strength of Janae's hand, and determined face gave Deanna strength to move her feet. They both staggered over to the door.

_Ok Deanna, on three we open it. Don't be scared, we were both the best in our class remember? We could take this thing with our eyes closed, one foot tied to our arm and turned around backwards, with the other fingers up our noses. This is a piece of cake._

Deanna suppressed a giggle from the image Janae just described to her.

_One…two…THREE! _The girls pulled the door open and looked in hesitantly.

Deanna pulled out her baseball bat that was worn battered and had a bunch of dents in it from all the baseball she played back in the states. Janae looked at her warily. _Do you think that if it's a werewolf that'll do much?_ Janae asked her with her mind.

Deanna just looked at her dumbfounded. _Gee Jaygiepoo, I guess you're right. _She thought back sarcastically.

"Hey kids! Would ya mind not talking in your mind voice for little ol' me who can't hear you?!" A female voice said from a corner of the blackened closet.

"Veronika?!" Deanna screamed.

"In all her glory!" The girl screamed back stepping out of the shadow of the closet. The girl was gorgeous. She had medium brown hair flowing down her back in soft curls, violet eyes protruding from her exceedingly cognac countenance. She stood about 3 inches taller than both Janae and Deanna, and looked a lot like an Icarrii. The two girls embraced and Janae stalked out in repugnance.

"You two premeditated that didn't you?" she asked more to herself than to the girls.

* * *

"Ginny! Go set the table dear. They'll be over in a few minutes." Molly demanded her daughter. 

"Of course mum" Ginny responded, aching and tired from all the running around she had been doing all evening. Ginny grabbed all the plates and ran out the door. Molly had decided that it was a beautiful night and the boys and Ginny wouldn't be around for awhile, so they must eat outside, no exceptions.

After the table was set, the dinner consisting of homemade rolls, 40 pieces of fried chicken, tossed salad, both green and fruit, mashed potatoes, and fried vegetables, Molly collapsed onto the couch next to her two sons, Fred and George.

"Fred, George, I expect you two to be on your best behavior tonight. In the words of Thumper's father 'If you can't say anything nice, don't say 'nuthin at all!'"

Fred and George nodded to their mother, with "No intention of playing any pranks tonight anyway"


	4. Makin Beauty Magic

"Veronika! You look hot! Where is the world did you get that blouse? It's just gorgeous!" Deanna said looking at her best friend in the world, Veronika, standing behind her looking at her in the mirror.

"Well, I got it at the thrift store back in California. There aren't any good ones here in London. I mean, damn, these Brit's are so prude. They something once and then throw it out." Veronika said, toying with the hem of her turquoise and blue spaghetti strap shirt.

"I know! Honestly, I'm so glad that I can finally apparate. Maybe my 'mum' will let me apparate back to the states for a weekend next summer for a shopping spree." Deanna said hopefully.

Veronika chuckled a bit and said

"Deanna, you failed the apparition test three times before you finally passed it. Your 'mum' won't let you go with a record like that!"

Deanna now sitting on her bed picked up a pillow and threw it at Veronika's face.

"You bitch!" Veronika screamed at her and jumped on top of her, pushing the pillow over her face playfully.

**_Janae! Hurry quickly! The strange werewolf figure is trying to kill me! Hurry I'm dying! I can feel my soul slipping from my body…I…can't…breathe!_**Deanna thought to her sister.

**_Oh screw you. I couldn't care less if you friend killed you._ **Janae replied a little too quickly, shaking off her sister's connection with her.

"Deanna! I beg of you, PLEASE quit using your link with your sister. I hate it that everything always flies right over my head. You scare me when you do it. You get all rigid and your eyes fall back in your head…It looked like you were having a seizure or something." Veronika said worried for her friend.

"I'm sorry babe. It's just…she's always there. Her thoughts are always mine. I can't really block them out and the last time I tried I ended up in Mungo's. Mom wasn't happy with the bill, since they had to transfer me there from California. It's closer from here, but the Healer's there are so money hungry, and—"Deanna started, but Veronika cut her off again.

"Deanna, I know you can't, but…I just wish I was in the loop ya know?" She said quietly.

"I know sweetie. I know." Deanna replied, and wrapped her arms around the girl in a friendly hug.

The two friends lay on the bed for awhile, catching up on each others lives until Mrs. Newell called them downstairs.

"Girls! It's time to go to the Weasley's house!" She cried.

"Holy Mackerel!" Deanna yelled. "I still haven't gotten dressed yet! Kaka do you have anything utterly fabu that I could wear? What a sec, what am I saying?! You always have something utterly fabu for me to wear!" Deanna said happily.

"_Deedee_, you know I hate that nickname." Veronika said back forcedly.

"Oh, I know. I just like how it flows. Kaka! Aye Aye Aye!" Deanna bellowed like a Mexican singer.

"Don't make me come over there!" Veronika threatened while pulling out a very pretty Armani, sky blue with large white polka dots, halter-top and Dolce and Gabbana faded jeans and Prada pearl white high heeled sandles.

"Veronika, you never cease to amaze me." Deanna said looking at herself in her full length mirror.

"You look dead shmexy babe." Veronika started. "Whoever is in that house over there that you're trying to impress, they'll will begging for mercy after they see you." Veronika said happily.

"It's a good thing that we're the same size. All of my stuff is so last season!" Deanna said extremely valley girlish. Veronika giggled and pulled out a bag of make-up and succeeded to do both of their make-up and hair in ten minutes.

"Deanna! Veronika! We've been waiting down in the living room for about half an hour now. Let's GO!" Deanna's dad said. Veronika gave her friend a look that said 'don't test the man' as she saw Deanna about to reply back to him in a sarcastic manner. Deanna than nodded, spritzed herself and Veronika with some cool water perfume, grabbed her purse off the bed and headed out the door.

* * *

As they walked over the next house, Janae was looking very angry at the two girls ahead of her, heads together giggling at something and pointing at something that she couldn't see. 

_**Deanna, what are you guys looking and giggling at? Tell me now, and I won't put flobberworms in your bed tonight. **_

Janae threatened to her sister in her mind. Deanna just ignored it because she didn't want Veronika to get jealous again.

**_Deanna!_**

Janae screamed in her mind, but she was nudged by her mother to keep moving and gave her look as if to say 'quit bothering them.' Janae understood, but was very touchy about it when her father tried to ask her what she was doing all day.

"Dad! Quit bothering me about every little thing! Stay out of things that don't concern you!" She screamed at him and ran back to their home.

"Sweetheart, could you go get her? She's not avoiding this dinner for such a petty argument." Mark (AN: Mark is the Father, Tammie is the mother. I hated writing Mr. and Mrs. Newell) asked his wife. Tammie nodded and trotted back to the house.

As the two girls and Mark walked up to the Burrow Mark pulled the two girls aside for a little heart to heart.

"Ok girls. I except you two to be on your best behavior or else Veronika, you are going to have to leave us." Mark said eyeing the young teen. Veronika turned white and nodded quickly. Deanna eyes her friend wanting to know why she had gotten so afraid of her fathers comment, but Veronika avoided her gaze and walked up to the door with Mark. Deanna raced up the path towards to two people, pushed through them and ran right smack into the door.

"Well, I see we are the clumsy one" George said as he opened to door right as she hit the ground.

"Hmm, I see we were waiting at the door. Looking forward to tonight?" Deanna said with a wink. Deanna looked back at her friend who was gawking at the young man who opened the door. He then turned around and invited them in over his shoulder, then walked down a hallway leaving them to find their way inside.

"Deanna--I think I—I think I know what you were trying to impress." Veronika said stuttering the whole time.

"He's mine!" Deanna whispered hoarsly, and Veronika shot her an evil look as if she was about to slit her throat so she could have him. "Oh, would you quit worrying. We promised we wouldn't let guys break us apart…He has a twin." Deanna said plainly, and then Veronika jumped on her arm almost ripping it off her body.

"Deanna…I swear, if I don't ake out with the other one tonight…all hope is lost for mankind." Veronika replied.


	5. The Little Girls Room

A/N: Some action with the boys this chapter.

"Janae darling!" Tammie called after her daughter who was running up the stairs to her room.

"Please come back! What did Deanna say to you? Or are you just angry about your father?"

"Mom! You're just as bad as he is! Quit trying to get into my mind like Deanna does! You will never know what is going on! And don't try and tell me you know what is going on with your 'I was a teenager once too' things are different in the 21st century!"

"Janae!" Tammie said pounding on her daughter's door. "Please let me in. I know it's hard for you; it's even harder since you are a witch. I never knew how that felt. With all the pressure and the stress of people finding out it's a wonder that you aren't exploding at the seams."

There was a long silence on the other side of the door. Finally, Janae came to the door, opened it and let her mom in.

"Mom…Deanna always blocks me out when she's with Veronika. She's my only friend here, and now that she is totally ignoring me…I just…miss talking to her anytime I want to. Do you know what I mean?" Janae asked.

"Oh honey, I know what you mean. My sister and I were always together. We were a good three years apart from each other, but we were the best of friends. Unfortuanatly, once I married a 'disgusting filthy repulsive' man, I was banished from my family, and my sister's friendship fell apart. Deanna also has no friends here, and Veronika knows about your link with Deanna. It's not hard to tell when you two are talking to each other. You eyes do that funky roll into your head, and you go all stiff and rigid. The first time you, did it when Deanna was just born, I thought you were going to die…and when Deanna did it back, I was having a break down. Fortunately, we were at Mungo's and they knew what was happening. If we were any other muggle place, they would have taken you two away from your father and I, and I would die for sure. Anyways, Veronika is jealous that you and Deanna have the link you do. She knows that Deanna and her can't be as close to each other as you and Deanna are, and that makes her sad. Veronika and Deanna are as much sisters as you and Deanna are, but the fact that you and Deanna have your link makes her wonder if she will ever be as close. Deanna knows about Veronika's feelings, so she tries not to do it as much." Tammie said, while scratching Janae's back comfortingly.

"I don't think I've said Deanna's name that much in one statement" Tammie mumbled to herself.

Janae yelled into her pillow.

"What!" Tammie said incredulously. "What was that darling daughter?"

Janae lifted her head from her pillow and said calmly.

"She could have at least told me!"

"I know darling…I know. You're just going to have to realize that she's not always going to be there for you. I know it sounds harsh, but it's true." After a moment Tammie added in "Now will you please go to the Weasley's with us? Fred and George seemed pretty interested in this 'Pogwarts' you speak of"

After George led the two whispering girls down a hallways and into a large well lit room filled with over stuffed chairs in every shade and pattern, he ran off into the kitchen to get away from the guests.

"Deanna I swear to you if one of them doesn't sweep me off my feet and rush me to a bedroom and fast, I'm going to have to go to the bathroom for awhile and do it myself!" Veronika whispered. Deanna pushed her playfully and rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to be so obvious about it. I mean honestly woman! You were sooo loud in that hallway, it's a wonder George didn't turn around and slap you right then and there!" Deanna said angrily.

"Oh you're just jealous that he blushed when I said he had a nice ass." Veronika retorted.

"Oh, is that what this feeling is? I would have never guessed, I mean it's not like I've never felt it before! You're always stealing everything away from me! Especially guys! Honestly woman! We made a pact not to let the weaker sex in between us, and you always break it! I can't believe you!" Deanna screamed. Everyone in the large room looked her way, all with confused looks. Deanna smiled, and turned beet red. Veronika had a smug look of victory on her face.

"If you had red hair, Deanna, someone might think you were a Weasley with that blush of yours." Ginny said amusedly. Deanna just blushed even more and cleared her throat.

"Umm, Ginny, could you point me in the direction of the lil' ladies room?"

"Uhh…sure Deanna. I'll point you in the direction of mine, since the boys' bathrooms are all disgusting filthy." Ginny said. "It's up two flights of stairs, down the hallway to the right and it's the second door on the far side of the wall." Ginny was talking very quickly, so Deanna just nodded and figured she couldn't get too lost in this home.

"Forty-eight, forty-nine, Fifty!" Deanna muttered, counting the steps on the first landing. She looked up and whimpered. "Ok, this is my exercise for the day. No butt clenches, no crunches, no squats, no push-ups, no pull-ups, no jogging, no—" but she was cut off by a very amused red headed twin.

"So darling, you think I have a nice ass?" He said. Deanna tried to figure out which of the twins she was talking to, but with no avail.

"Umm, that's Veronika. She also told me she couldn't wait to see if your pubs were as red as that head of hair you have." Deanna said with a smirk. The twin blushed a deep red, and said, "Well, she'll just have to figure that out herself won't she? No one is stopping her!"

"Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you pervert!" Deanna whispered hoarsely. She tried walking past the boy, but he blocked her passage. "Gah, let me through…George?" Deanna guessed.

"Whoopsie daisy! I'm Gred!" the boy said pleased at her struggle to get past him. Deanna was just re-thinking her fetish with this red-headed monster, when she put her hands on his ripped pecs and tried to push him out of the way. They were rock hard and he was defiantly not going anywhere.

"Ok well, Gred," Deanna said, nodding and giving in to his behavior. "If you don't move now, I think I might wet myself, and we don't want to mess these jeans up, so I suggest you go away before my bladder explodes!" "Gred" looked very amused at this.

"Actually Deeders, I've changed my mind. I wish to be Forge now. I mean, Gred's a nice name, but it just doesn't have that ring that I'm looking for. Forge is a marvelous name, don't you agree?" Forge said, waving off Deanna's plea for him to move aside.

"Don't make me scream." Deanna threatened. A horrified looked came over the boys face, and then turned into a smirk.

"You would never do that. Screaming is out of your league." He said. A very confused look appeared on Deanna's face, and then she took a deep breath, opened her mouth wide, and then there was a loud POP! The boy looked confused now, but then a sudden realization came over him.

"She apparated? Is she old enough for that?" He muttered.

Deanna walked out of the bathroom feeling much better.

"Hmm, holding your pee in for a long time is kind of orgasmic…" Deanna said quietly, but highly amused. She heard a laugh behind her, and she froze up.

"Thought you would get away from me that easily did you?" the voice said. Deanna moaned. She knew that voice.

"Ok, you know what? Either tell which one you are, or get out of my face? Got it smart ass!" she screamed.

"Hmmm, someone's got a temper. I'll have to remember that." The voice said again. Deanna whirled around and lunged for him, knocked him to the ground and sat on top of him.

"Five years in martial arts, double black belt." Deanna said to the boy who was looking utterly confused. Deanna shifted her weight uncomfortably; unfortunately, the boy took this as an opening to change the direction of this predicament. He hooked his foot around hers pulled it in, and flipped himself onto her chest. She was now looking confused, and was fuming at her mistake.

"Wait a second, what just happened here?" she asked herself. The boy laughed, and cleared his voice.

"Hello darling, my name is George, and growing up with Bill, Charlie, Fred, Ron, and Ginny, I've learned some moves of self-defense."

"Well, uhh, George, if that is your name, do you think you could, umm, get off of me now? I mean, Veronika is going to come after me once I don't show up. I should probably get going; I mean dinner _is_ ready isn't it?" Deanna asked hopefully. George just shook his head.

"Darling, if we are going to be together, you're going to have to understand something about my parents. They aren't the type to just eat because dinner is ready. They're going to want to chitter chat with their 'guests' for awhile. It's always been that way." Deanna wasn't really paying attention anymore. Once George said "If we are going to be together" she realized that there was a very cute and very muscular man lying on top of her, and she was having mad fantasies about how many ways she could take him right then and there.

A/N: There are pictures of the outfit that Deanna is wearing can be seen on my photobucket site. My sn is seliniakyle, and it should be the first three pictures.

BlueMoonChild89- Much thanks to you! You are probably the reason I have been posting more chapters. Thanks for your encouragement. Veronika is her best friend that she met at the Wizarding School in America. More about her in later chapters!

FireValkyrie: Thanks for all the pointers! I will surely do all of that! I totally take all of your tips without complaints because you are the coolest, your stories are very well written, and I LOVE your stories!


	6. A Missing Wallet and a Food Fight

A/N Sorry this is so like, late, or something, but I thought I wasn't going to finish it. I got REALLY bored today and decided I wanted to write. It'll probably be extremely long since I'm über bored, and I have way too much free time of my hands, but that's just the perks of spring break…or something. Spring break is grand! Oh! I have some really good ideas for later parts. I fact I have a whole scene written already. So…read on! ONTO THE STORY!

"Uh…Deanna?" George said waving a hand in front of her glazed over eyes. "Deanna! Oh Buddha (a/n NO offense to ANYONE right here), now I've done it. I've killed her! DEANNA! Deanna! Please wake up! Please!" George exclaimed in mock concern. Suddenly, Deanna snapped out of her mad fantasies and looked up into George's beautiful brown eyes. She laid there looking up into swirling irises, mouth slightly open, when suddenly, a large wet object landed right on her upper cheek near her eye.

"GEORGE WEASLEY, YOU SICK, DISGUSTING, FILTHY BASTARD!" Deanna bellowed. George started laughing hysterically, falling off of the squirming girl beneath him. Once he was off, Deanna wiped a large amount of spit, and snot off of her face. Horrified and embarrassed, she ran back to the bathroom, slammed the door, and locked it. Tears streamed down her face, so that no one could tell where one started and the other finished. Outside the door, she could hear Mrs. Weasley asking George what happened.

"Nothing mum, honestly, I have no idea wh— ok ok, I kinda—Godric this is embarrassing—I uh pinned her to the floor when she came out of the bathroom, and when she looked at me, I…spit on her face." He said meekly. Inside the bathroom Deanna couldn't help but laugh silently. Just knowing Mrs. Weasley this long, Deanna knew that George would get it, and get it good. George might even get a paddling, and get sent to bed without supper.

_**Janae…get this! George just spit on my face…and now he just told Mrs. Weasley! This is sooo rich! I wish I could see his face right now!** _Deanna thought to her sister.

On the sidewalk near the Burrow

"MOM! Deanna just spoke to me! HA VERONIKA! IN YOUR FACE YOU DIRTY TRAMP!" Janae screamed, resulting in a very weird look from her mother.

"Oh, and mom, Deanna just got George into what seems a lot of trouble. I mean it's not that bad, but Mrs. Weasley is going ballistic on his a—butt."

"George Weasley, you march right up to that sweet girl and apologize immediately!" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"Ok, ok!" George said quickly, and sped down the hall. He knocked softly on the door, then opened it a crack.

**_I could have some fun with this Jage!_** Deanna thought to her sister.

_**Go for it Deed. You better let me in on it later though!** I want to see these suckers die!_ Janae thought back quickly.

Deanna quickly lowered the neckline on her halter and lowered her pants so they were fitting snuggly on her lower hips.

"Come in George." She said with a sniffle. George walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Deanna, I—"George started to say, but Deanna cut him off. She walked slowly towards him, swinging her hips a little more than necessary. She breathed in shallowly, batted her eyelashes and stepped closer to the appalled young man.

"George…don't speak, I—I know that it was an accident, ad I'd be willing to forgive you if you take me right here. I mean RIGHT here. Right on this cold, tile floor. The first time I saw you I started to drool over your, toned, beautiful, sexy body." Deanna said in her best seductress voice. She slowly slid her hands up his shirt and settled them on his six pack. She couldn't help but feel something for him right there. She sighed in contentment, closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest, squishing up against him pressing her chest onto his so an illegal amount of cleavage was showing. If she was out on the streets, muggle police would surround her and get the SWAT team to take her away. She kept thinking to snap out of this dream of fancying him. He's the enemy! She kept telling herself, but she kept going back to how beautiful his body was. How gorgeous he looked lying on top of her, how dead sexy he looked right at that moment with her pinning him to the wall.

George wrapped his hand around her waist and closed his eyes as well. They held each other for a minute or two, relaxing in the luxury of each others arms, both thoroughly enjoying themselves when Deanna spoke. "George baby?" Deanna whispered. George made a throaty question noise in reply. "This feels so…right. Especially since I just stole your wallet, and you haven't even realized it yet!" Deanna exclaimed, pulling away quickly, and making a mad dash for the door, she leaped down the hallways, and jumped down the stairs, running into the front room where everyone was seated, and sat down casually next to Veronika trying to regain her breath.

"Well, hello." Veronika said not even looking up from the book she was reading entitled How Wizards and Muggles are the Same. "Back from track practice so soon?"

"Shove of Ronnie. I have LOTS to tell you!" She said excitedly. "Tonight! Girl party! My room, 8:00. Don't be late! Oh…and bring as much sugar as you possibly can." Deanna added as an afterthought.

"Oo! Oo! May I come too?" Ginny Weasley asked chipperly.

"Don't—even—Think about it!" George said walked furiously towards the sitting girls.

"Aw, Georgie. You didn't enjoy our little encounter in the bathroom?" Deanna said, pinching his cheeks (a/n Uh...not those cheeks sicko! Or. Maybe I'm the sicko…ON with the story)

"Well, as much as I would like to say yes…dammit!" George exclaimed realizing his choice of words weren't exactly the right ones to use. Veronika smirked and looked at George.

"You be good to her Georgie. I don't just give her away to anyone." Veronika said smirking, the turning back to her book.

Back in the Kitchen

"Mr. And Mrs. Newell." Arthur Weasley started.

"Please Arthur, call us Mark and Tammie. We're your neighbors!" Tammie told him. Arthur nodded with a smile and started again.

"Mark and Tammie, we have a bit of a dilemma. Uh, well as you might know, He who must not be named is on the loose, and there is a special Order called the Order of the Phoenix in which Molly and I are a part of. Something has come up, and we have to go Headquarters. Unfortunately, we have no family to send our children off to, so we were wondering—"

"If we could watch them?" Tammie squealed. Molly nodded hopefully.

"We would love to! Wouldn't we Mark!" Tammie asked excitedly to her husband.

"Well. I'm sure that would be fine. I mean, we have the room for everyone. The house seems quite empty with all those extra rooms and such. We would love to have them!" Mark said happily, which was a very awkward face for him since it didn't come very often.

"Marvelous!" Molly said with relief.

(A/N I would normally end it here, but since I was lazy and didn't post for a LONG time, here's more to cleanse your pallet.)

"Dinner children!" Molly Weasley called from the kitchen. "Ginny dear, look at that sunset! The day is beautiful." Molly said, examining the horizon through the window.

"Yes mum." Ginny said tiredly. As she was carrying out a pitcher of pumpkin juice, and a pat of butter to the table outside, a figure raced past her, and put a piece of paper in Ginny's pocket that read:

You are cordially invited to my party.

I have an unknown source that says your family is staying with us for the remainder of the summer, and I want you to sleep with us tonight.

We're having a mad crazy party in my room tonight to talk about the events of tonight.

Be there, or be some shape that I don't want to talk about right now…

9:00 to whenever we decide it's safe to emerge from our cocoons.

GET TO DINNER MISSY!

Ginny smiled after reading the letter. She was going to be one of the girls!

"Yehaw!" she screamed, then walked calmly out to the table and set the jugs onto the table. She got a few odd looks, but she didn't care. She walked down to the end of the table where Deanna, Veronika, George and Fred were all arguing over what time was the best to do a panty raid.

"Obviously you go at 1:30 when the girls are asleep." Fred pointed out.

"1:30! I would still be doing my nails, and braiding Deanna's hair at that time." Veronika stated, piling mashed potatoes and a piece of chicken on her plate.

"Well little missy, what time is best for a panty raid?" George said exasperated.

"Around 3:30. We're not asleep yet, but we never are anyways. That's the time when we are all drowsy and we don't notice anything. Remember the time Ronnie, when we were playing truth or dare, and you were so tired that you told me that you would have sex for money any day of the week?" Deanna said bursting into a fit of giggles. Fred and George looked at each other gasping at what they had just heard, then looked at Veronika.

"You know—Ronnie—I think I have tonight open, and you're in luck because I just got my allowance!" Fred said happily.

"Go to hell spawn of Satan" Veronika retorted calmly.

"For you darling, anything." Fred said very amused at the face Veronika was making.

Deanna looked out of the corner of her eye at George who was now filling his cup with pumpkin juice. Deanna licked her lips, and as soon as George was done pouring, she grabbed the cup, and spit in it.

"Oo, sorry George, no snot this time. I can't say the same thing for that _thing_ that landed on my _face_ about an hour ago though." Deanna said smartly.

"Oo," Fred said, finally noticing the feud that was going on between the two. "She got you there George." George punched his twin in the arm, then swiftly raised his glass to her, but then threw it in her face.

"Oh…sorry darling. Slipped." George said with mock sympathy. Deanna wiped her face holding back from screaming at the top of her lungs at him.

"So that's your game is it?" Deanna asked laughing. She wiped her hands on the table attempting to dry them off, then reached at lightning speed for he plate, grabbed a bunch of mashed potatoes off of them and shoved them in his face and hair.

"Sorry babe. Must've slipped." Deanna said with a huge smirk.

"You've got quite an arm there." George said trying to wipe the potatoes out of his eyes.

"I played softball for 5 years." Deanna retorted.

" Oh, that _and _self defense?" George asked thinking he had got her there.

"Yup! I was the star pitcher for 3 years. I pitched at 88.51 kilometers per hour. That's about 55 miles per hour for all you American's out there." Deanna said to Veronika.

"Deanna...I never got my wallet from you." George said feeling his pocket.

"And I suppose you wanted to get it back from me?"" Deanna said very amused with toying with him.

"Actually..." George started

"No." Deanna finished.

Ok, so how was that! Thanks everyone for your reviews! The more I get, the more I'll write! Come on guys! get me up off of my lazy bum and get me to write!

SVS: No I've never heard of that book. Haha, i was trying to make it sound overly enthused...I sometimes use that though... I'm wierd. A lot of these phrases I've gotten from everyday life...like Fly away yucky,(it's kind of an inside between my sister and I, so if you don't find it funny, it's ok!) and utterly fabu.


	7. A new form of Apparating

I hate this chapter with every fiber of my being…I have severe writers block, but I felt that I owed it to you guys to post…I'll try to spiff it up, but I make no guarantee's. Just put a silver steak through my heart right now…it sucks bum.

Chapter 7:

"Deanna…please?" George whimpered, and pulled a Bambi face. Deanna scoffed, rose to her feet, jumped onto the table, and said triumphantly

"George Weasley, I hate you with the fiery passion of a thousand sons!" She looked around her, and saw that every pair of eyes was turned towards her and most mouths opened with strange faces. Tammie was mortified; Ron was chuckling quietly, but was shot an angry look from Ginny. Mr. Weasley cleared his throat, and shot his eyes to both sides of him.

"I guess now is as good as ever…" he muttered. Deanna got off of the table awkwardly, and sat down slumped over the table.

"Children, Harry, Hermione, we've gotten an owl from Dumbledore. He said that Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and I have to report to headquarters immediately," he paused a moment to let the first part of his news sink in. Ginny shot Deanna a pleading look that said "I really wanna go tonight!" Deanna gave her a sympathetic look and faced back to Mr. Weasley.

He cleared his throat once more and finished quickly.

"So, we've talked to the Newell's and you are staying with them for the rest of the summer." He hurriedly sat down and shoved a chicken leg into his mouth so he wouldn't have to explain. Mrs. Weasley just looked at him in disgust, and stood.

"Children, your father and I spoke about it, and we think it would be better for you to stay away from headquarters for awhile. All that commotion would add extra stress and it would remind you about, He-who-must-not-be-named. We know that it's very hard to _not_ think of him, but we thought you would be less reminded that he is still out there. As Mr. Weasley said, we talked to the Newell's and they said it would be quite all right. We thought that staying so close to home would be the best bet, and if you needed anything back here, you will be able to come and get it." Mrs. Weasley was interrupted by Mark who said happily, "We would love to have all of you! It will be quite a change of pace having nine teenagers in the house at once, but I'm sure we'll manage."

Deanna looked in shock.

_**JANAE! How can they do this without telling us first? I mean, I have EVERYTHING lying all around the house…oh Godric…all of my "laundry" is scattered everywhere**.** NO one is getting my bathroom…MINE!**_ Deanna thought to her sister in a horrified expression.

**_Deanna, quit being such a big baby…You know you want George to be there. Honestly, the way you two look at each other is disgusting. What happened with you two anyways? What was that little "run in" in the bathroom that you reminded him of?_** Janae thought back. Deanna just gave her a death look that said all hell will ice over if you ask me again.

"I'LL TELL YOU LATER DAMMIT!" Deanna screamed to her sister.

Everyone looked at the two, and Janae just giggled at her sister. She loved getting her sister into trouble, especially in front of people she was trying to impress.

"Deanna! Watch your mouth!" her father bellowed to her, down the table.

George looked very smug, and Fred just looked at her in awe.

"What are you lookin' at you big fat flamer!" She screamed at him. Fred held up his hands in retreat, and Deanna looked like a pleased puppy that he gave up so easily. She shoved a spoonful of mashed potatoes in her mouth and stood up from the table.

"Deanna Newell! Sit your ass in that chair right now!" George growled in an angered voice. She looked so surprised at his sudden outburst, that she picked her plate up defensively and threw it in his face. George a foot inch and collided into Veronika.

"Bastard!" Veronika screeched into his ear. All the while, Fred was sneaking around to the other side of the table with a large, juicy cherry pie.

A large chunk of crimson tresses was pulled out of George's hair by Deanna, as Veronika sat on the squirming boy.

"Get his legs Ronnie!" Veronika grabbed his flailing feet and Deanna reached for his arms. The other twin was right behind Veronika and right about to squish the pie into her face, when a red haired girl came around the other side of him, and pushed it right into his face, and ran away in a sudden fury.

Deanna and Veronika carried George halfway back to the Weasley house, when Bill grabbed Arthur's blabbering head and turned it around to see the girls giggling, and making their way off with a tied and gagged flaming hair boy. Mr. Weasley just laughed at the scene.

"Kids…leave them alone for just one second, and they get bound and gagged, while being carried off with two girls…" Arthur turned back around and started up the conversation again. Mark and Tammie just looked at him quizzically, but didn't say anymore of it.

Fred raced after Veronika and Deanna, after getting back at his sister by pushing into the pond and sicking gnomes after her. He was sprinting as fast as he could towards the awkward sight and George's muffled screams egging him on to run faster.

"Dee! Bogey at five o'clock! FASTER WOMAN!" Veronika screamed.

"I can't captain! The ship is takin' on more water!" Deanna yelled back at the girl in a sailor's accent. The "ship" had indeed become extremely wet, as Harry and Ron had raced after them with their goblets of water, and aiming at the two girls, missed and George was drenched.

"Oh come on Deanna! You were on the track team for 5 years before you went to Salem. (A/N the American Wizarding School) You've played Quiditch for 5 years, AND you do two billion push ups before bed every night!" Veronika yelled to her. George's eye lit up at this, and looked at Deanna with new admiration.

"Ronnie! Disapparate! On the count of 3! One…two…three!" There was a loud pop and the three people were suddenly gone.

"Dammit!" Fred said under his breath, Ginny racing after her brother again started whopping and yelling was thrown an evil look, and Harry and Ron looked at each other wondering how the two had already gotten their apparition license.

0000000

"Whew! Good thing you thought of apparating Dee, or else Fred would be on top of us like butter on Rice-a-Roni!"

"The San Franciscan treat…ding ding!" Deanna said in a sing song voice finishing the jingle. Suddenly, an evil smile crept over Veronika's face and Deanna just looked at her questioningly.

"This better be good." Deanna murmured.

"Oh…believe me girl. This is good." Veronika said rubbing her hands together. George looked like he was about to wet himself furiously.

0000000

Fred paced furiously in his room that he shared with his twin. He had just received a ransom note from the girls down the street.

_**Forge!**_

_If you ever want to see your brother again,_

**Send us your cologne, 'cuz baby you smell MARVELOUS!**

_Ronnie, that was highly uncalled for!_

**Sorry Dee. What we really want is some of your products.**

_Not those silly fake wands, or chocolate flies,_

_But the REAL merchandise that you hide underneath your beds_.

**Good Gravy boy, do you really keep it under your bed?**

**That's the first place I would look!**

_We expect payment for this silly boy by 7:30 tonight._

**Failure to do so will result in a beautiful man returned to you when we say so.**

_Get looking!_

The nerve of them! They really thought they could hold someone for ransom? But…what could they possibly want with the top secret stuff? Fred thought to himself. She got down on all fours and wiggled himself under his bed.

"Oh yeah baby, shake that ass!" A female voice said coming from the corner of his room.

Fred jerked his head up suddenly, resulting in hitting his head extremely hard on the underside of his bed.

"Tsk tsk. You really should get used to my voice Freddy. Honestly, you'll be hearing a lot of it in the next year. And I do mean a lot."

Fred wiggled out from under his bed again and rolled onto his back, looking towards the location on the voice, but…there was nothing there!

"What the F—"Fred started.

"Fred! Such harsh words. One would think that you've never seen a scantily clad woman before." Said the voice.

"Veronika…What are you doing, and how?"

"How what Freddy? How did I fit into this, or how did I get into your apparate-proof room?"

"Erm, both." Fred said after a moments thought. Veronika giggled

"Well Freddy darling," she said in a mock British accent, "As for the clothes, let's just say it took a lot of help from my good friend George, and a lot of lubrication. As for the apparition, American apparition is a bit different than England. The spell is a deal less complicated, so that is why we already have our license. I'd teach it to you sometime, but I think you might even mess that up." She told him, suppressing a giggle. Fred turned a deeper shade of red, just by looking over the girl's body.

"You say…George helped me…I mean you with this?" George asked meekly.

"Oh yes Fred… I imagine he likes being with us. You see, Deanna is over with him right now doing Godric knows what…and that can only mean… I mean since we bought identical outfits and all. I was actually sent away when Deanna pounced George. I think it was in her room actually. Ya know big, luxurious, fluffy bed. Big, scented candles. And a big hunky Weasley tat Deanna just can't keep her hands off of. I just thought maybe, just maybe, we could do the same. I mean, the outfits are the same. The men look the same. Deanna and I passed off as twin last summer..." She trailed off, stepping closer to him, so her body was pressed up to his.

"Veronika…" Fred said in a growl.

"Please baby…Call me Ronnie. That's what you call your younger brother is it not? Just pretend I'm him, and…ya know" she said with a wink, the dissapparated as she saw the blood rush to Fred's face in pure rage.

"VERONIKA!" He screamed after her, and then opened his door, almost unhinging it. He quickly apparated outside, and ran all the way to the neighbor's house.

Sorry this is so short guys. Like I said, major writers block. The next chapter will be MUCH better. I promise…unless this blasted block doesn't go away; in that case, you'll all be really disappointed in me next time.


End file.
